


To Be Feared or to Be Loved? 被畏？抑或被愛？

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩隻戒指，兩個選擇。納西莎不知道該屬意誰：斯內普還是盧修斯？</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Feared or to Be Loved? 被畏？抑或被愛？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Feared or to Be Loved?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182611) by Alex the Anachronistic. 



> 授權：

　　兩隻戒指。兩項求婚。一個決定將會改變她終生。

　　納西莎•布萊克人生中首次，對自己沒有信心。她面前安放了兩個首飾盒。她絕望地盯著它們，完全不知道應該選擇哪個。她輕輕打開一個，然後另一個，在過去十五分鐘內，第三次觀賞它們。

　　第一隻戒指閃爍著炫耀奢華，毫無疑問是富有的盧修斯•馬爾福用他口袋零錢買來的。隨著他父親逝世，他經已在本年取締了前者在財富榜上的位置。

　　另一隻戒指閃耀著悠久的歷史與愛意，卻灰敗黯淡。西弗勒斯•斯内普告訴她那曾經屬於他的母親。多麼令人難過，自從她三年前在精神病院逝世，他就沒有家人了，只有一個糟糕的啞炮妹妹。

　　第一隻戒指熠熠生輝、風格典雅、環呈金色。頂部，是一顆重甸甸、完美無瑕的鑽石。盧修斯教過她如何分辨真偽。他拿了一把小刀，試圖用鋼片刮花那小玩意，以失敗告終。

　　另一隻戒指是銀色的指環，比較殘舊，但依然有著樸素的美麗。納西莎還記得西弗勒斯第一次帶來給她看時，寶石是暗啞的：曾經輝煌的紫水晶光芒递减。然而，她眼前的顯然是他不厭其煩打理數小時的成果，戒指被他打理得在同類設計中顯得最美。

　　納西莎閉起眼睛，把盒子一個接一個合上。她再次睜開眼睛，開始打量盒子。

　　第一個盒子，以黑色真皮製成，單價大概也要十加隆。它有著如剃刀般鋒利的外觀，帶著鞣制魔法特有的芳香。底部印有生產商以及原產地： _斐迪南•馬基亞维利，意大利。_

　　另一個盒子，雖然做工完美，但無疑是自制的。納西莎摸了摸那粗略染了色的木材，深色的橡木。那個鉤環，納西莎認得出是來自送禮者保存在破舊壁爐上的古老鼻煙壺。難怪它今天不在原位。頂部邊緣，有著一行小心翼翼燒上的： _致我心愛的納西莎，10月15日，公元1977年。_

　　第一個盒子是剛剛一小時前，晚餐後不久，她收到的。貝拉特里克斯和某個名喚雷古勒斯的男人外出遊玩，納西莎獨自在家。門鈴響起，她去了開門，一個多年未見的男子站在她家門前。盧修斯•馬爾福請求進屋，於是她準備了一些咖啡。她覺得，這男人自她學生時代以來容貌就無減半分，腰還肯定瘦了。他的談吐愈來愈優雅，但愈發誇張華麗得如檢察官的語言藝術。納西莎一時之間不知道該怎麼待他。

　　他初時只是閑談，提到舊時日子，幾個老朋友，一些舒服的話題。隨即，他突然從口袋拿出現在她眼前那個漂亮的盒子，連帶著「那個」問題一併交給她。他說他多麼想念她，而且，目前他財務狀況適合結婚了，他想要她。他承諾給予她無限額度、偌大莊園、眾多僕從，以及上流社會通行證。納西莎大大吃了一驚，懇求給她一天時間考慮。盧修斯默許了，走出門外，風趣迷人，一如往常。

　　另一個盒子是她清晨收到的。和平常一樣，她在西弗勒斯床上醒來。（坊間蜚語純屬謠言，西弗勒斯很尊重納西莎，從未蓄意讓她失去貞潔。每當她過夜，他就會在客廳沙發休息。）總之，西弗勒斯進來了，腼腆地笑着。他溫柔親吻她的額頭以示問候，然後輕手輕腳坐到床上，納西莎腳邊。

　　他把盒子送給她，無須多作解釋。她昨天下午意外來到他位於蜘蛛尾巷的廉價公寓時，他正忙於擦拭戒指。他希望製造驚喜，他說，不過她可以留下來，如果她不介意知道他打算向她求婚。納西莎只是深情吻了他，然後坐在他肘旁欣賞他雙手靈巧與精細做工。目前為止，他們已經正式「交往」了一年半。她知道他全心全意愛著她，她也發現自己很喜歡他。

　　納西莎無奈地一手托著頭。她站在閨房裡，走到書架前。她認真挑選，抽出自己最喜歡的書，《麻瓜與巫師名言》。然後開始揭到章節題為 _愛與關係_ 的頁數。

　　她匆匆翻閱，尋找著最能指引自己的忠告。

_「不在乎天長地久，只在乎曾經擁有。」_

_——塞繆爾•巴特勒_

　　不，這幫不上忙。

　　 _「雖然男人熱愛美食，雖然男人熱愛金錢，一個男人可以熱愛美食與金錢但沒有男子氣概。」_

　　 _——伊麗莎白•文迪_

　　納西莎不明白為什麼自己的朋友那麼喜歡這一句。

_「隨著年歲增長，愛情總會來臨，無論那是差勁抑或糟糕。」_

_——瑞特•蒙佐_

確有可能。但是納西莎認為，它沒有任何實際方法教導她如何解決眼下困境。累了，女孩開始合上書，手指卻被某一頁割傷。納西莎，一個非常迷信的女人，遂重新打開那本《名言》，找到輕輕割傷她手指那頁。某句名言引起她的注意。

　　 _「被愛與被畏，哪樣較好？抑或反之亦然？既然愛與畏懼難以並存，若我們必須作出抉擇，那麼被畏比起被愛要安全得多。」_

_——尼可羅•馬基亞維利_

納西莎思考這個問題。

　　愛，很容易定義：關心其勝於自己。當然，馬基亞維利所指，乃就執政者而言。然而，主要的是，納西莎想到真愛，她的腦海呈現西弗勒斯的樣子。親愛的西弗勒斯！他小她幾年，直到十七歲還待在霍格沃茨，但是！他是有愛心的男人，至少對她而言。

　　不過，愛的反面，是畏懼。畏懼可以代表很多事物。畏懼，某種意義上，背後可以意味那是可怕的人。或者，簡單來說，那人手握大權。權力伴隨財富。盧修斯富可敵國，亦因此，位高權重。人們畏懼他嗎？納西莎認為理應如此。昨天在他面前她絕對不感到輕鬆，即使讀霍格沃茨的時候，在他身邊她也會覺得緊張。但是，她記得，盧修斯許以錢財——巨額之財。隨之她將擁有一定的權力，怎會不呢？

　　納西莎花了很長時間分析處境。那句名言，如果她跟隨它的建議，就意味她應該與西弗勒斯解除婚約，接受盧修斯。這是明智的決定嗎？

　　她沉思。

　　是的，這是。

　　然後，在她懷疑自己的決定之前，她終於發現那句名言為什麼會引起自己注意。作者的名字是尼可羅• ** _馬基亞維利_** 。 

　　納西莎打開那個藏著鑽石戒指的盒子。深呼吸一下，強忍住淚水，她走到書桌前動筆寫信。

_我親愛的西弗勒斯，……_

_我知道我昨天自然而順理成章的言行，幾乎等同正式接受你的提議。然而，聽起來或許很殘酷，但我已經決定放棄我們的愛情。這是你母親的戒指，還給你。我為此恨我自己，所以請知道我依然對你有感覺。但是，我有意嫁給盧修斯•馬爾福，他已經向我求婚。懇請你做我們新家庭的朋友。_

_你真摰的，誠懇的，謙卑至極的，_

_納西莎_

　　一星期後，魔法部安靜的小型婚禮裡頭，納西莎在馬爾福名旁簽上自己的名字。


End file.
